Harry Potter and the Greengrass Life Debt
by kirios1
Summary: AU. Third year ended slightly different. No time turner used. Harry saved Sirius at lake with patronus, ministry still after Black and reposts dementors at school perimeter for fourth year. What will happen as a result? Rated M for safety in the future.
1. Reflections

**Chapter 1 - Reflections**

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J. K. ROWLING DOES.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

It had been two months. Two months since he had learned that his godfather, Sirius Black, accused mass-murderer and traitor, was innocent. It had also been two months since his godfather once more escaped on the run. Looking over at the headline of the Daily Prophet, he again reread the article:

 ** _SIRIUS BLACK LEADING ATTACK ON THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP_**

 _Minister Fudge has stated that it was Sirius Black, the mass-murderer that escaped from Azkaban last year, who was responsible for the raid on the Quidditch World Cup. The Minister went on to say that "We believe Sirius Black was trying to finish off the Potters and was targeting Harry Potter who was at the event. I had personally met Mr. Potter before taking my seat for the game and it is beyond any doubt that Black was attempting to kill Mr. Potter as he had attempted at the end of the last academic school year of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rest assured, however, that precautions are being taken. The dementors had nearly captured Black at Hogwarts last year and will once again be posted at the perimeter of the school to ensure the safety of the students and of Mr. Potter." Will Mr. Potter remain safe at Hogwarts? We can only hope that Minister Fudge's actions will be successful in protecting Mr. Potter._

 _'He got one thing right at least'_ , Harry mused. Fudge is _beyond any doubt_ the most incompetent minister in the history of the world. The article once again reminded him of what had happened at the end of his third year. Sirius had dragged Ron through a secret passage under the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. He had got back at the greasy git, Snape, by stunning him. They had found out that Ron's pet rat Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew, the real traitor of his parents. Then, just when he thought he would finally be free of Durzkaban and be able to live with his godfather, it all goes to hell with Pettigrew escaping when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf on the full moon and began attacking.

 _'Now what were the odds that it had to be a full moon that night and that Professor Lupin had not taken the wolfsbane potion?'_ Harry thought. Fate must really hate me. Luckily he found Sirius by the Black Lake and was able to cast a corporeal patronus to drive off the dementors before they could administer the kiss. Sirius had informed him that his patronus was the same as that of his father, Prongs. It made him smile that he had the same patronus as his dad. Then he had to say goodbye to Sirius who needed to go on the run. At least he got Sirius to promise him to keep the rat alive when he found him again so that Sirius' name could be cleared.

 _'I guess that means I have at least three more summers of Durzkaban before I can live on my own'_ , thought Harry. Fourth year would start soon and he could at least stay with the Weasley's until it did. _'Maybe this year would be normal for once. Now that I can cast a full patronus, I won't have to worry about dementors'._ And with that thought, Harry Potter gave into sleep and more nightmares of Voldemort.

 **Greengrass Manor**

Daphne Greengrass was angry. No. Angry didn't begin to describe it. She was furious. She knew that she would most likely be betrothed to some wizard of status. It was unavoidable being a pureblood heiress. But how _dare they_ discuss her betrothal to a wizard 50 years her senior? She had long ago accepted her fate of being betrothed to whoever her father chose. It was the reason she developed her Ice Queen mask, so that she would not get attached to anyone. However, she would not accept being betrothed and married off to some old geezer.

At least they couldn't force her to marry him until she reached her majority of 17. That gave her some time to find a way around the contract that did not involve losing her magic if she chose not to marry him upon reaching her majority. _'Although'_ , she thought, _'becoming a squib would certainly be preferable to the option of marrying him'_.

 _'If worse comes to worst, I can probably find a rich muggle to marry'_ Daphne thought. _'I am beautiful, after all'_. Looking into the mirror in her room, she could see herself, standing 5'4" with straight, light blonde hair reaching to the middle of her back. She had a slender build, but was beginning to develop an hourglass figure and, judging by the attention that the boys in Slytherin gave her, was quite attractive to males.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Daphne, I understand this was sudden, but why did you leave without saying anything?" her mother asked.

 _'SUDDEN?'_ Daphne raged. Forcing her occlumency shields to calm herself down before replying, "I expected to be betrothed, but why would Father betroth me to a man 50 years my senior?"

"Because he is a good match. He is wealthy and has many connections that he will bring to our family", her mother replied.

"You mean _your_ family, since I will no longer be a Greengrass", Daphne said.

"Watch your tongue, Daphne. You have no choice in this and the betrothal contract with Lord Slughorn has been signed," her mother replied harshly. "On your majority you _will_ marry him."

With that response, Daphne could hear her mother walk away, not even opening the door to see her face to face. A face that for the first time in 6 years had two streaks of tears running down.

* * *

 **A/N:** This will be a Harry x Daphne story pairing. Haven't decided on others yet. Thoughts on chapter?


	2. Another Year

**Chapter 2 - Another Year**

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J. K. ROWLING DOES.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express**

"I cannot believe that the dementors are going to be around the school for another year," Hermione huffed. "The Headmaster knows Sirius is innocent yet the ministry can just force dementors to be around students for another year?"

"I don't think Dumbledore has as much control over the school as you think Hermione," replied Harry while looking out the window of the speeding train.

"Harry, you nearly died twice last year because of the dementors, shouldn't you be more concerned over this?" asked Hermione.

"Relax Hermione, Harry can cast a patronus now to take care of the dementors" Ron said while eating his chocolate frog.

Harry was glad that Hermione was worried about him, while Ron was… well Ron. Food and quidditch seemed to be his only concern most of the time. "It's fine Hermione. Like Ron said, I can take care of the dementors now if they should come after me again."

"Well, don't the people in the ministry have children attending Hogwarts? Why aren't they concerned over the risks of having dementors surrounding the castle?" asked Hermione.

"Probably because they think Sirius is a bigger threat," replied Harry with a sigh.

"At least promise me that you will be careful around Hogwarts, Harry. Also, you probably shouldn't sneak off into Hogsmeade like last year with dementors roaming about," Hermione said.

"I don't have to sneak into Hogsmeade anymore. I owled Sirius and got him to sign my consent form. He is my godfather, after all," Harry replied while smirking.

"Thas gwait Hawy," said Ron with his mouth stuffed with another chocolate frog. Harry was surprised Ron could even say anything with his mouth full of food.

Before Hermione could retort Ron on his manners, the compartment door slid open to show Malfoy and his two goons.

"Hello Potter," Malfoy sneered. "I just thought I'd stop by and see if you were going to scream and faint again when you found out that dementors are going to be at Hogwarts."

"Malfoy, I'm sure it's even more embarrassing that you screamed and ran away from a patronus with your tail tucked behind you legs. Shouldn't a pureblood know that a patronus only harms dementors?" Harry asked.

"Shut up, scarhead," Malfoy replied. "I personally have a bet going that you'll die by getting the dementors kiss before the end of the school year, both you and Black," Malfoy replied, smirking.

"Then it seems you lost that bet Malfoy," replied Harry. He then pulled out his wand and before Malfoy could react, cast "expecto patronum." A silvery stag erupted from his wand and charged towards Malfoy and his two goons who jumped back, stumbled, and fell on their behinds. Harry ended the patronus as soon as it passed through Malfoy and smiled at him.

Malfoy got up quickly and said "this isn't over Potter. My father w–"

"–Will hear about this. Yes I know. Now if you're done, why don't you go ahead and leave and go crying to your daddy, Lucy."

Before Malfoy could retaliate, the head boy appeared asking "what's going on here?"

"I'll get you for this, Potter. You, Weasel, and the mudblood," Malfoy thundered before leaving for his cabin while Crabbe and Goyle stumbled to get up and follow.

The head boy sent a questioning look into the compartment to which Harry responded "it was just a misunderstanding", closing the door before he could question him.

"Woah that was awesome Harry!" said Ron. "I just wish Malfoy had wet himself when you cast that patronus."

"Ron, don't encourage him. And Harry, you shouldn't antagonize him like that. Just ignore him and don't rise to his bait," Hermione said.

"Yes Hermione," replied Harry, not wanting to argue. He saw that she was about to open her mouth to say something else so he quickly added "we should get changed now, we're going to be at Hogwarts in an hour."

 **Great Hall ~ 2 hour later**

As per usual, the beginning of the year feast started with a song from the hat and sorting of first years. Harry didn't recognize any of the names called except that of Dennis Creevey who, like his older brother Colin, got sorted into Gryffindor to the cheers of his housemates.

Dumbledore then started the feast with the words "tuck in" and with that, conversation erupted in the great hall, the most prominent topic being Sirius Black and dementors at Hogwarts. It pained Harry to listen to people calling his godfather a murderer, but he knew he couldn't defend him publicly.

"Just try to ignore the conversations Harry," whispered Hermione. "Everyone will know the truth when his name is cleared."

Harry just nodded a grateful thank you to her before filling his plate. Ron on the other hand was already stuffing his mouth full. Everything had gone as usual until the end of the feast, with the exception of Hermione finding out about house elves and protesting to eat.

Dumbledore's comments at the end of the feast, however, ended any hope that Harry had of this year being normal. The announcement of the Triwizard Tournament, and more specifically that it was stopped due to the death toll and that the selections would take place during Halloween, his most unlucky day of the year or so it was becoming, sent a chill down his spine. He could only hope that whatever protections Dumbledore would put in place that they made sure his name wouldn't come out of the cup. Somehow though, he seemed to be facing the possibility of death every year so far in Hogwarts, and a dangerous tournament with a high death toll, the selection of who was participating being on Halloween, combined with the presence of dementors and Harry could almost envision his name being selected and him being forced to compete.

"I'm going to try to enter if Fred and George find a way to do so, I mean, 1,000 galleons," Ron said, drool starting to form and run down his mouth as it was stuck open.

Harry didn't comment, not knowing anything about the tournament nor wanting the fame or gold, both of which he had plenty of, and simply followed his house to the Gryffindor common room and later turned in for the night. _'So much for a normal year,'_ Harry thought. _'No quidditch, deadly tournament, the death eater raid at the Quidditch World Cup, and dementors, this might be worse than the other three years combined, if that's even possible.'_

That thought proved to be very true.

* * *

 **A/N:** Second chapter up. I reread the first and realized that it might be better to just write a flashback of what happened. I'll just explain further in the notes here. Harry, after reaching Sirius at the lake, was able to cast the patronus and drive away the dementors. Sirius was never captured, but had to run away and search for Pettigrew. As such, the time turner was never used, but the minister found out that Sirius was almost captured from Snape. As such, and due to the attack at the World Cup, he decided that Black was definitely after Harry Potter and to repost dementors for the next year.

This will become important to how the rest of the story plays out. It will mostly follow the major plotline, but the actual events and things that happen will be different.

I will likely add the flashback description of the events to the first chapter later on, but right now I want to continue with the story.


	3. A Plan Comes Together

**Chapter 3 - A Plan Comes Together**

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J. K. ROWLING DOES.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express**

Tracey stared at her friend, not believing what she heard. "Can you repeat that?"

Daphne sighed in exasperation before repeating "like I said, my father agreed to a betrothal contract for me from Lord Slughorn, who is over 60 years old, just because he has a lot of connections that would bring in more wealth."

"Damn, your father is more of a bastard than I thought possible," said Tracey. "What did your mother say about it?"

"Didn't look like she cared. If anything, she probably supported the decision," Daphne answered, thinking of her short conversation with her mother.

"So what's the plan? You always have one."

"I don't know. Right now, I'm really going to need your help researching betrothal contracts and how to break one without losing your magic, if there even is a way. If not, well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there after reaching my majority," answered Daphne.

"You won't marry him no matter what, right?" Tracey asked knowingly.

"Of course not."

"Guess that means I will be stuck in the library with you instead of finding myself a boyfriend this year," said Tracey, attempting to lighten the mood for Daphne.

For her part though, Daphne's face remained blank before replying "I'm not forcing you to do this, nor do you have to if you don't want to."

"It was a joke, Daph. Of course I'll help, but do you think the school library will have something on this subject?"

"If it doesn't, I'll continue researching during my summers. I have until December of my 7th year to figure out a way to get free of the contract. Hopefully I find something by then."

"Do you think we can get others to help?" asked Tracey.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Blaise or Millie might help."

"While Blaise isn't an idiot like Malfoy and his two goons, or a death eater spawn like Nott, he's still an arse, do you think he'd willingly help without something in return? And Millie, although nice and shy, is too scared to go against Parkinson, and you know she wouldn't help us," Daphne replied.

Tracey just sighed, knowing her friend was right. "I'm guessing Astoria is out too?"

"I would rather not risk her blabbing to father and mother, also she would demand some sort of payment for my help, possibly doing her homework which would just take away time from researching."

"You're not worried they might offer her to Slughorn if you break your contract?" asked Tracey.

"No, they like her much more than they like me," Daphne said.

"Then I guess it's just me and you against everyone else," replied Tracey in an upbeat tone.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can ask me for a once in a life time favor from me for your help."

"Don't worry about it Daph, we've been friends since first year. I would hope that if I were in your place that you would also help me."

"I would, Trace."

"So, when do we start looking for a way to break the contract?" asked Tracey. Daphne just gave her friend a pointed look as if to ask _'really?'_. "Right, we start tomorrow then," Tracey said, answering her own question.

With the conversation finished, Daphne just stared out of the compartment window, knowing that contracts were nearly unbreakable and that she would most likely be facing her future as a squib without magic.

 **The Following Day**

Daphne got up early and went down to the great hall for breakfast. She didn't wait for Tracey, preferring to be left alone to think about her situation. The great hall was nearly empty save for the Ravenclaw table which was half full. She set down at the edge of the Slytherin table and filled her plate with whatever food was nearby, not caring what she got.

 _'Maybe I could present a challenge to a Ravenclaw to find a solution; how to break a betrothal contract without losing your magic.'_ Daphne thought. Then again, rumors would probably start flying around school and reach unwanted ears before a week was up.

"Way to leave me alone Daph," said Tracey who was now sitting next to her.

"I just wanted to be alone this morning."

"Did you come up with something?" asked Tracey.

"No. I just wanted to get the class schedule, get through the classes, and get to the library."

"Aright then Ms. Sunshine," joked Tracey, "let me finish breakfast and we can get started."

When Daphne and Tracey were both finished with breakfast, they got their schedule from Professor Snape and made their way to class. Normally, Daphne was amused with the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Malfoy and Potter providing the most amusement with their stupidity. This day however, she went through her potions class in a haze, brewing the assigned potion from memory and not paying attention to what happened in class. If she had, she would've remembered the detention Professor Snape handed out to Potter for slandering Malfoy and for his cheek in talking back.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next chapter up. The story will be a bit slow for the first month before the champion selection, but the pace will pick up a bit afterwards. For those waiting on Harry x Daphne, their interaction will begin and become the prominent in the chapters in about 2-3 more chapters. I will try to update soon.


	4. Results and Detentions

**Chapter 4 - Results and Detentions**

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J. K. ROWLING DOES.

* * *

 **Potions Class**

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Sit down," Snape ordered. "Potter, Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor for not being prepared." Snape waited several seconds for Potter or Weasley to respond so he could assign detention, but when they didn't, he continued with the class assignment. "Today you will be attempting to brew the drought of the living death potion. The instructions are on the board. Begin."_

 _With the assignment given, the class made their way to the cupboard to get materials for the potion and begin brewing. Halfway through class however, Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw 5th year prefect, came to the class to inform Snape that Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office._

 _"Continue working. If the room is not in the same condition as it was before I leave you will not like the consequences," Snape said, giving a pointed look to Potter and Longbottom._

 _Class continued normally for 10 minutes after which Malfoy decided to get his revenge for the train incident. "POTTER!" Malfoy yelled. "I told you you would pay for what happened on the train," Malfoy said while pulling out his wand. "Densaugeo."_

 _The spell was cast towards Harry Potter but he, using his seeker skills, dodged the spell out of reflex and it hit Hermione who was behind him, causing her front teeth to grow abnormally large._

 _Harry was pulling out his wand when from the door came Snape's voice "what is going on here?"_

 _"Potter was pulling out his wand on me professor," said Malfoy._

 _"You lieing git," said Harry. "He attacked us and hit Hermione with a spell that caused that," pointing to her teeth._

 _"I don't see any difference" answered Snape, at which point Hermione began crying._

 _"Considering you're both blind and greasy as a bat, I doubt you can see anything," Harry answered._

 _"Detention tonight Potter, for lieing about Mr. Malfoy and for your cheek in talking back. My office at 7, and if you're late, you will have detention for a week."_

 _-End Flashback-_

 **Library**

"Daph, maybe we should take a break for today and continue tomorrow. It's been 5 hours already and we still haven't found anything" said Tracey.

"You go ahead, I'll keep looking for a little while longer" answered Daphne.

"Don't forget that you still need time to do homework as well."

"I know, I'll just stay for another hour today."

"Alright, but I really think we should ask for some help in finding the right book. Why not ask Madame Pince? I don't think she would tell anyone," Tracey said.

"I suppose you're right. You go ahead to the common room; I'll ask her for help."

"Alright, I'll see you later Daph," said Tracey before turning around and leaving the library.

With Tracey gone, Daphne began returning the books they had searched through before approaching Madame Pince.

"Excuse me Madame Pince, do you perhaps have a recommendation on a book dealing with contracts and methods or loopholes to break them?" asked Daphne.

Contrary to what students may have thought, Madame Pince was very observant having to work in the library with little to do for most of the day besides shushing loud students. She saw Greengrass and Davis looking over books dealing with contracts and reasoned that Greengrass, being a pureblood, was looking for a way to avoid a betrothal contract signed by her family.

"I think I might know just the book you need Ms. Greengrass. Follow me," Madame Pince said, leading Daphne. "Here we are" Madame Pince said pulling out a book with the title _How to Take Advantage of Magically Binding Contracts_ and handing it to Daphne. "You should be able to find your answer in there," Madame Pince said before returning to her desk.

Daphne was skeptical that she would find her answer in this book, but decided to look through it before leaving for the common room. As there was no table of contents, it took her half an hour to flip through all the financial magical contract information before reaching a section on betrothal contracts.

 ** _Betrothal Contracts_**

 _Betrothal contracts are fickle things, and perhaps the hardest to break or avoid the consequences of. There are, however, three main ways to break a betrothal contract without suffering the loss of your magic._

 _other party in the betrothal contract dies before you are set to be married. Do note however that the death of the other party must be of natural causes or of a situation or event unrelated to your own actions. If you are the cause of the death of the other party, magic will exact the same penalty and cause you to lose your life. This means you cannot poison, hire assassins, or in any way influence others to kill the other party of the betrothal contract or magic will recognize your intent and take your life as penalty._

 _signers of the betrothal contract must both agree, of their own free will, to cancel the contract. Again as with the first option, magical intent is the key. You cannot use potions, compulsion charms, or other methods of control, including threats, to force the signers of the betrothal contract to cancel the contract. They must both agree to cancel the contract of their own choosing._

 _develop a life-debt to another witch or wizard who accepts that life-debt. As with the other options, magical intent is again important to remember. You cannot forcefully create, or purposefully put yourself in deadly situations in the hope of developing a life-debt to a witch or wizard that saves your life. It must happen on its own and cannot be planned. If it does however, you will become a vassal of the house of the witch or wizard that saved your life. As a result, you are no longer subject to contracts signed by you or your previous guardians and all such contracts become null and void as the witch or wizard you have a life-debt to becomes your new magical guardian._

 _Should you attempt to avoid a betrothal contract, it will result in the loss of your magic._

 _'Just great,'_ thought Daphne. _'Now I have to hope I nearly die and someone saves my life, or Slughorn kicks the bucket.'_

Daphne then checked out the book and left the library, heading towards the dungeons to show Tracey what she found. At this same time, Harry Potter was heading towards Snape's office in the dungeons.

Daphne, not paying attention to the sound of footsteps nearby, sharply rounded the corner of the hallway and ran into Harry Potter, causing both of them to fall down and for her to drop the book.

"Potter," said Daphne after noticing who the other person was. "Watch where you're going."

"You're the one that ran into me Greengrass," Harry answered annoyed with the blonde girl. He started to get up and picked up the book that was beside him. He noticed the title and handed it to Greengrass asking "why do you need a book on magical contracts?"

"That's none of your business Potter" replied Daphne, snatching the book from his hands.

He was about to ask her what her problem was when Snape appeared.

"Potter! I warned you that if you were late you would have detention for a week. Now I see that you attacked Ms. Greengrass in the hall, I think 2 weeks of detention would be more suitable. I'm quite sure that Filch will appreciate the help in cleaning the bathrooms," said Snape before sneering and adding "without the use of magic. Ms. Greengrass, do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"No, professor" answered Daphne,

"Very well then. Potter, to the potions lab, you will be scrubbing the cauldrons clean. Your 2 weeks detention with Filch start tomorrow."

Harry was furious with Snape, and he was angry with Greengrass for not correcting Snape. He figured though that if he did not want to be in detention for the entire year it would be better to ignore him rather than replying so he followed Snape to the potion lab, giving an angry look to Daphne as he passed her.

For her part, Daphne felt responsible for what happened as she did run into Potter because she wasn't paying attention. She wasn't about to contradict her head of house, but she did owe Potter for him getting 2 weeks of detention, and she hated owing anyone anything. _'I'll have to think of something to make up for this'_ thought Daphne while groaning and making her way to the common room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you all like the chapter.


	5. To Make Amends

**Chapter 5 - To Make Amends  
**

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J. K. ROWLING DOES.

* * *

 **Hallway**

"So let me get this straight" said Tracey. "While returning from the library you ran into Potter in the hallway?"

"Yes," said Daphne.

"That caused both of you to fall down and moments later Snape appears, accusing Potter of attacking you?" asked Tracey.

"Again, yes. I already went over this with you Trace."

"Right, I'm just trying to get a picture of what happened. So then Snape assigns Potter 2 weeks of detention, but Potter didn't attack you and it was your fault for running into him. Now you feel like you owe him a favor because of the detention he got?"

"Yes, now do you actually have any suggestions of what I can do rather than repeating the story?" asked Daphne as they reached the doors leading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Tracey had different ideas and started laughing loudly at her friends predicament.

"Do you want me to hex you Trace?" asked Daphne.

"No, no… just… just give me… a moment" replied Trace while laughing in between.

"I'm glad you find my troubles so amusing."

Having finally stopped laughing, Tracey said "sorry Daph, but you have to admit that it is hilarious from an outside perspective. Anyway, let me eat first while I brainstorm on what you can do for Potter."

Daphne was really starting to hate her year. First the betrothal that she most likely wouldn't get out of and now she owed a favor to the Gryffindor Golden Boy. _'I'm beginning to think that someone cursed me with bad luck'_ thought Daphne.

"I know what you can do," said Tracey.

"What?"

"Teach him potions, he's horrible at the subject."

"And I'm supposed to teach him potions in one day how exactly?" asked Daphne, her facial expression only changing with a slight raising of her eyebrows.

"Well, you got him 2 weeks of detention so I figure you got 2 weeks of tutoring before you satisfy your 'debt' to Potter" said Tracey while making quoting symbols with her hands as she said debt.

"I got him into detention, but I don't see how I'm supposed to responsible for 2 weeks."

Tracey just looked at her friend like she was stupid. "You don't remember? Snape told Potter at the end of potion class that Potter would have detention for a week if he was late. Malfoy had cast some tooth growing hex but Potter dodged it and it hit Granger. Potter was going for his wand when Snape appeared and Malfoy blamed Potter. Apparently, you running into Potter and getting yourself knocked down was enough of an excuse for Snape to give Potter 2 weeks of detention."

"Oh," replied Daphne, mentally thinking _'why me?'_

"So yeah, just tutor Potter in potions for 2 weeks and you can call your debt squared."

"And just how do I get him to agree to that?" asked Daphne, "he hates Slytherins."

"Just threaten him that you will get him into more detentions unless he agrees, that should be a good enough reason for him to do it."

"I guess, now I just need to figure out how to get him alone and away from Weasley and Granger."

"You want to get him alone huh? Well just pull him into a broom closet" Tracey said, the opportunity being too good to pass up despite knowing she would pay for it later.

Daphne was itching to grab her wand to cast overpowered stinging hexes at Tracey, but knew she couldn't do that in the presence of Professors. "You'll pay for that comment Trace."

"I know, I figured as much but I couldn't resist" replied Tracey, beginning to laugh again.

 **Later that evening**

Daphne was waiting nearby Filches office for the moment she could spot Potter heading for his detention. She figured he would make sure not to be late and come a bit earlier to avoid prolonging his detention even further. A few moments later she finally spotted Potter turning the corner and heading towards Filches office.

"Potter, we need to talk" said Daphne.

Harry, as soon as he heard her start to speak behind his back instantly grabbed his wand while spinning around and pointing it at the speaker. "Greengrass, what do you want?"

Daphne was surprised by Potters quick reaction, but kept her face neutral. "I owe you for the detention that you got. It was my fault for being distracted and running into you. To make it up, I will be tutoring you in potions for 2 weeks."

"Thanks, but I'm not interested" replied Harry, lowering his wand and beginning to turn around to go to Filches office.

"That wasn't an offer Potter, it was a statement. I will tutor you for 2 weeks at how to brew potions. If you don't, then I will make it my goal to get you into more detentions until you agree."

"What?" said Harry while turning back to face to Greengrass. "How does getting me into more detentions make up for what you owe me for the detention I already have?"

"It doesn't" replied Greengrass. "I didn't want to get you into detention in the first place, so I will be tutoring you for 2 weeks to make up for it. If you refuse however, then I will be getting you into detention on purpose until you accept and I can make up that... small debt I owe you for causing your current situation in the first place. And believe me Potter," said Daphne as she saw him about to reply, "I am much better at being cunning than Malfoy."

Harry by this point was in disbelief and it was showing as his face made a good attempt at impersonating a fish with his mouth open but no words escaping. After a short moment of just staring in disbelief, his brain finally rebooted.

"Let me get this straight, you will just be teaching me potions for the next 2 weeks and then we are done, right?"

"That is what I said, although considering how slow you are I'm not sure how much good it will do you," replied Daphne.

"And if I agree to this, there won't be any other Slytherins trying to ambush me?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No Potter. Besides, I will be tutoring you in the school library. Considering Madame Pince has made a nest of that place and is watching everyone like a hawk, I don't think you need to be worried about any ambushes."

"And you're doing all of this because you feel like you owe me?"

"I do owe you."

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you just corrected Snape yesterday?"

"It would be easier if you used your brain Potter. Snape supports Slytherin, and Slytherins always show unity outside. Do you think I'm stupid enough to contradict Snape?" asked Daphne.

"That would have been the right thing to do" said Harry while thinking _'it still wouldn't have made a difference'_.

"That's your job Potter. Gryffindors would see a basilisk and think it would be smart to take it on with a sword. Slytherins know how to stay alive."

Harry wondered if she somehow knew what he did in the Chamber of Secrets after that comment, but decided not to mention anything about it. "Fine Greengrass. I'll let you tutor me in potions in the library for 2 weeks. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic" replied Daphne. "Right after your last class, 3 p.m. in the library and don't be late." Daphne then turned around and headed back for the dungeons.

Harry watched her go while trying to wrap his head around how this happened and her reasoning for _forcing_ him to let her tutor him in potions for 2 weeks. After 5 minutes of rewinding that entire encounter in his head, he shook his head and went to his detention with Filch.

 **Slytherin Girl's Dorms**

"So did you get him to agree?" asked Tracey.

"Yes."

"Wait, WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Why are you so surprised? It was your idea Trace" replied Daphne.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it had any chance of working" said Tracey, then immediately covering her mouth.

A minute of silence followed that comment and Tracey could swear that if Death existed, she would look exactly like Daphne. What followed was 10 minutes of Daphne firing stinging hexes at Tracey before finally feeling satisfied and going to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the long wait for an update. I had a writer's block on planning the story out for the next couple of chapters and how to proceed about it. Then real life interrupted my progress with the story. Anyways, here is Chapter 5.


	6. The First Day

**Chapter 6 - The First Day  
**

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J. K. ROWLING DOES.

* * *

 **Hallway**

Harry came out of his detention with Filch still trying to make sense of what happened. He knew that Daphne Greengrass had never before attacked him or his friends and she definitely didn't stick around Malfoy. But beyond that? She was a total mystery to him. Even with him drawing his wand on her, her calm and disinterested demeanor hadn't changed. And she actually threatened him with detentions if he refused to let her tutor him, all for the sake of her not feeling guilty about getting him into detention? It made no bloody sense.

Walking up to the Gryffindor common room, he told the password and walked through the portrait hole as it opened. When he did, he looked for Ron and Hermione and found them in the corner for the room near the fireplace and walked towards.

"Hey Harry, how did the detention go?" asked Ron.

"Horrible" was Harry's one word response.

"I guess cleaning toilets without magic would be bad. And what's worse is there is no quidditch this year!"

 _'Leave it to Ron to think that quidditch and food are the most important things in the world'_ thought Harry. _'I bet he would say that even if Voldemort had returned'._

"Try to stay out of trouble Harry", said Hermione. "Look at it this way, you can get done with detention before the Triwizard Tournament begins and enjoy watching the competition this year."

"Yeah, thanks Hermione. That makes it loads better" said Harry. Luckily for him, she didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice. He didn't feel like pointing out that with the champion selection happening on Halloween he expected for something to happen that would likely force him to participate in a tournament that would kill him.

"Do you need any help with your homework Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Hey, I need some help too" said Ron.

"You had plenty of time to do yours Ron. Harry has been stuck in detention until just now."

"I'm fine guys, I think I just want to get some rest. I'll start on my homework tomorrow" said Harry. He didn't wait for a response from either of his two friends and made his way up the stairs to the dormitory.

 _'Damn'_ thought Harry. _'I forgot to ask them about Greengrass. Then again knowing Ron he wouldn't let the matter drop if I brought it up. Maybe I should just ask Hermione if she knows anything about Greengrass.'_ With that last thought, Harry drifted off to sleep.

 **Morning**

"Morning Hermione," said Harry as he entered the common room and saw she was already up and waiting for them.

"Morning Harry, is Ron still getting ready?"

"Yeah, he would probably sleep through all the morning classes if I wasn't there to wake him up. I did want to ask you something without Ron hearing it though" said Harry.

"Sure, what did you want ask?"

"Do you know anything about Daphne Greengrass?"

Hermione was surprised by that question. "Why do you want to know about her?"

"I'm just curious if you know anything about her, just leave it at that" said Harry, knowing that Hermione wouldn't stop asking about it otherwise.

"Well, she's really smart. She actually does better than me in Ancient Ruins and we're tied in Arithmacy. I think she has a younger sister as well in second year. I don't really know that much about her though."

"Okay, thanks Hermione."

"Do you want to ask her on a date Harry?"

"What?" asked a shocked Harry at that question. "No, nothing like that. It's just, well... nevermind. Just forget about it Hermione."

"Well alright, I was just amazed that you would ask about a Slytherin. I thought you hated them as much as Ron."

"I'm not sure. All the interactions I've had so far with Slytherins have been bad" said Harry.

"Yes, but you can't paint all the people from an entire house the same way. Think about it this way, if about a quarter of the students in Hogwarts are Slytherin, that means about a quarter of wizards and witches in the world are too. I don't think you can say they are all evil. In fact, I looked up Professor Moody yesterday, he is a famous ex-auror during the war with Voldemort and captured many Death Eaters. Moody was also sorted into Slytherin."

Harry didn't know what to say about that, but it made a lot of sense. Slytherins couldn't all be evil, in fact the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. But that still didn't help him with his predicament with Greengrass.

"Are you ready guys, let's go get breakfast" said Ron.

Hermione and Harry just looked at each other thinking _'we've been waiting on him'_ , but decided not to comment and made their way down to the Great Hall.

 **Library**

After his classes, Harry left Ron and Hermione in the common room saying he was going to go the library to work on his homework. Hermione was proud of Harry for taking his education seriously while Ron was saying that Harry must be mad for thinking of going to the library.

As Harry approached the library he wondered how this tutoring session would go. Eventually he settled on thinking that it would be similar to Hermione, just a lot less pleasant, and walked in. It took him a minute to find her. She was sitting a corner table which was blocked off from view by a book stand. She was sitting at the table with 3 books stacked together, her arms crossed and assuming the universal "waiting" position. Wanting to get this over with, Harry walked over to the table.

"Hello Greengrass" he said by way of greeting.

"Hello Potter" said Daphne, uncrossing her arms and sitting up in her chair instead of leaning back. "Let's get started."

"Um, okay" said Harry as he sat in his seat and placed his bag nearby his chair.

"First off, I have a question. Have you read _Borby's Guide to Potion Reactions_?"

"No, I've never heard of that book even."

"Well, whoever your magical guardians are must really want you to fail at potions. You should ask why they never gave you that book to read, it's a necessity to know how ingredients interact with each other before ever beginning to attempt to brew anything."

"What? But that book was never on the first year reading syllabus" said Harry.

"That's because you are supposed to have read it before ever coming to Hogwarts, your guardian should have made sure of that."

Harry decided not to comment on the fact that his guardians were muggles, and was surprised by her explanation that he missed her saying 'magical guardians' the first time.

"So what now?"

In answer to his question, she picked up the top book from the stack and handed it to him. "Now you check this book out from the library, read it, and memorize it. Any attempt I could possibly make at teaching you would be pointless until you learn how various ingredients interact with each other. You can think of this as additional homework."

"Great, and how do you expect me to read and memorize this?" asked Harry.

"By shutting up and reading. Be back here at the same time tomorrow and I expect you to have read that book fully by then" said Daphne before getting up. She picked up the remaining two books and left the table.

 _'Just great'_ thought Harry. _'Now on top of having my homework from other classes piling up, I now have homework from Greengrass.'_ He briefly considered not reading the book but dismissed that idea thinking she would likely test him somehow tomorrow.

 **Gryffindor Dorms, Night**

It was approaching 11 p.m. and he was finally getting close to finishing the book, with about a quarter left to read. He also realized why he was so horrible at potions. A lot of ingredients have implied preparation steps before adding them into a potion brew. The instructions for potions were similar to a cooking book that had all the ingredients, but all the preparation steps missing. He briefly wondered why no one bothered to inform him of the book knowing that he lived with muggles, but saved that thought for later to get through the book. As he was reading, he heard Ron's voice.

"Hey, what are you doing mate?" asked Ron.

"Reading this book, _Borby's Guide to Potion Reactions_ " replied Harry.

"Oh, that book. Wouldn't you rather play exploding snaps or wizards chess?" asked Ron.

"Wait, you know about this book?" asked Harry, ignoring Ron's question about playing games.

"Well of course, everyone's required to read it before starting potions. My parents gave me Fred's and George's copy. I tried reading it but didn't really get through all of it. It's so boring" said Ron. By not getting through all of it, what he really meant was that he didn't get through the first 10 pages.

Harry at this point was really angry. He knew that Ron didn't know about him not having read the book, but one of his professors, Dumbledore especially, should have known he lived with muggles who also knew nothing about it. Why didn't anyone tell him? _'Maybe Hagrid was supposed to but he forgot?'_ thought Harry.

"I'm going to finish reading this book Ron, I'll play some other time" said Harry.

"Alright mate, well g'night" replied Ron, already beginning to yawn as he headed to his bedpost.

Harry swore he would find out what had happened and why before returning to finish the book and get some sleep himself.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next chapter is up. I can't say how regularly I'll be able to update the story, but I'll try to at least aim for 1-2 chapters a week at minimum unless real life decides to interfere again. Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	7. New Friends and Enemies?

**Chapter 7 - New Friends and Enemies?**

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J. K. ROWLING DOES.

* * *

 **Bangbaby731:** Thanks for the review and support, it's my favorite pairing to :)

* * *

 **Morning**

"-arry, get up" said a voice that sounded like Neville.

"Too… early" replied Harry while turning around to face away from the noise.

"Classes start in 40 minutes, even Ron is up already. If you don't get up you'll miss class and get more detentions" said Neville, hoping that 'more detentions' would get Harry's attention. Needless to say, it worked like a charm.

"Detentions?" asked Harry while pushing himself up and finally cracking open his eyes.

"Classes are going to start in 40 minutes Harry."

"Alright, but where is Ron?"

"He left to get breakfast about 20 minutes ago, said he would be back after to wake you up" replied Neville.

 _'All this time I wake him up so he doesn't sleep in and he doesn't have the decency to do it even once for me?'_ thought Harry. "Thanks for waking me up Neville."

"Don't mention it. I'm going to go down to get some breakfast. I'll see you later Harry" said Neville as he exited the dorms.

 _'Guess I should get ready if I want to get any breakfast at all.'_ With that, he proceeded to quickly shower and brush his teeth before rushing out of the dorms and common room and running to the Great Hall to get a quick bite to eat.

 **Great Hall**

"Morning Harry, what took you so long to get here?" asked Hermione as he approached her and Ron.

"Morning Hermione, _Ron_ " said Harry, adding a little venom when he said Ron's name.

"M'ouning 'avy" replied Ron while taking another forkful of mashed potatoes into his already filled mouth. It was a disturbing sight to watch, and reminded Harry too much of Vernon and Dudley.

Hermione caught Harry's displeased tone when he said Ron's name, but didn't say anything about it.

I overslept, Hermione. I was up late doing some reading."

"What could have kept you up late reading into the night?" asked a curious Hermione as Harry never liked doing homework.

"A book called _Borby's Guide to Potion Reactions_ " replied Harry.

"Harry! You were supposed to read that before coming to Hogwarts" said a disgruntled Hermione at the thought of not completing such an important book.

"So you knew about that book too?"

"Well yes. When Professor McGonagall came to visit she told me that everyone was required to read it before beginning potions. Didn't she tell you that as well?"

"No, Hagrid was the one that came… and he didn't say anything about that book. I didn't know anything about it before yesterday" said Harry.

"Really? It's horrible that you didn't know about that book. Actually, considering you never read it, it's pretty amazing that you still did so well in potions. How did you find out about it?" asked Hermione.

"I heard someone in the library mention it as I was doing homework and decided to check it out" replied Harry, deciding not to mention the meeting he had with Greengrass.

"I still don't know how you managed to read that thing" said Ron after finally managing to swallow his food.

"And why didn't you wake me up in the morning Ron? I've woken you up loads of times when you were going to oversleep breakfast" asked Harry, finally calling out Ron.

"Ron, you said you woke Harry up" questioned Hermione.

"But... but I did. I said 'wake up Harry'. Then you mumbled something that I didn't catch, but I woke you up. I was going to come back after to get you for class if you didn't get up" replied Ron before turning back to his food.

"Ron, that's not-"

"-Hermione" interrupted Harry, "just drop it. I'm going to go to class." Picking up a peanut butter sandwich to eat on the way before leaving.

 **Library**

After classes were over, Harry once again excused himself from Ron and Hermione by saying he needed to catch up on his homework and made his way to the library. This time, he really did need to start doing his homework which was beginning to pile up. _'I guess I can start after the lesson'_ thought Harry.

When he got to same corner spot they were seated at yesterday, he saw that Daphne was already sitting there waiting. It never crossed his mind that he started to think of her by her first name rather than last.

"Potter," said Daphne by way of greeting.

"Greengrass," replied Harry, not sure of how to say what he wanted after the revelations from yesterday and today.

"Let's begin then. Start describing how you would make the Drought of Living Death potion that we had to do for the first potion class this year. Describe everything you would do from start to finish" said Daphne.

Harry just stared at her in confusion for a moment after hearing what she said. "Wait, aren't you going to test if I read the book or not?" asked Harry.

"Why would I Potter?"

"You said yesterday that it would be pointless to teach me anything until I memorized the ingredient reactions in this book."

"I did, so what about it?"

"Shouldn't you test me to make sure I know what's in the book?" asked Harry who was starting to get exasperated with her short answers.

"Potter, while I said it would be pointless to try to teach you anything, I never said I wouldn't do it. I'm repaying my small debt by doing this, whether or not you actually learn anything from this time is on you" replied Daphne. She mentally laughed at Potters confused appearance but kept her outward expression neutral by using her occlumency. "Besides, if you read and understood the book, you'll be able to fully describe in detail each and every step you would take to make a perfect Drought of Living Death potion."

"Oh," replied Harry, not realizing that this question would in fact test if he grasped the information in the book or not.

The rest of the lesson proceeded in the same manner, with Daphne giving a potion for him to fully describe how to make and him attempting to do so using what information he could recall from the book about preparing ingredients and knowing what results they would have if prepared in a certain way or added in a certain amount.

He initially thought he did pretty well but Daphne only gave him an 'E' on one potion, the blood replenishing potion. His other 8 attempts at other potions only scored an 'A' according to Daphne.

"I'm mildly impressed Potter. I expected you to do a lot worse" said Daphne as they reached the end of their second tutoring session.

"Um, thanks… I think?" said Harry, not sure if it was an actual compliment or insult.

"Interpret it however you want. Same time tomorrow, and study that book more" said Daphne as she was getting up to leave.

"Wait" said Harry, not sure why he said that or what to say afterwards.

"What is it?"

"I just… I guess I wanted to say thanks for helping me out and telling me about this book. I never knew that we were supposed to know all of this before beginning potions and no one ever told me about before you."

"You should really ask your guardian about why he or she didn't tell you about the book. It's expected that all guardians do so for magical children who will be attending Hogwarts."

"My guardians are muggle, so they don't know anything about this" said Harry with disappointment.

Greengrass, however, just looked at him like he was a complete moron. "I'm talking about your magical guardian Potter, not who you live with."

"Magical guardian? Who is that?"

"You're the one who is supposed to know who that person is Potter. A magical guardian is responsible for an underage magical child. Usually that person would be the child's parents if they are also magical. If not, then the Deputy Headmistress assumes that role in the interim until that child is sorted at Hogwarts. After that it is the head of house that becomes their magical guardian" said Daphne.

"So my magical guardian is Professor McGonagall?" asked Harry.

"No. What I described is a case like Granger who is born to muggles. While you may be living with them, you were born to magical parents. After they were killed, someone would have been appointed as your magical guardian and they would maintain that role. Your magical guardian essentially functions as _loco parentis_ until you reach the age of emancipation, or adulthood, at 17."

"Then why would I be living with muggles?" asked Harry, confused about why he wasn't placed in a magical home.

"The only explanation is that whoever your magical guardian is placed you in that muggle home."

On hearing this Harry's anger and magic spiked so much that Daphne could feel the waves of unrestrained magic rolling off of Potter due to her occlumency shields. She felt a chill of fear crawl up her spine as she considered how Harry could be this powerful at this age when he was so mediocre in all of his classes. "You need to calm down Harry" said Daphne, using his first name so as not to inadvertently draw his anger to herself.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? I really want to _kill_ my magical guardian right now" Harry said as he realized that his magical guardian was the one at fault for placing him into Durzkaban.

"You need to calm down or you're going to blow something, or someone, up. You're releasing way too much magic without any control" said Daphne, while she considered if she should back away and then start running out of the library.

Luckily she didn't need to as Harry finally took several deep breaths and calmed down, stopping the release of his magic.

"Do you know how I can find out who my magical guardian is?" asked Harry.

"You would need to ask the goblins at Gringotts. They're the ones who handle all legal matters and would be able to tell you who your guardian is."

Hearing this answer Harry sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to visit Gringotts until next year. "I'm sorry if I scared you Greengrass, I just got so angry at my magical guardian after hearing that… well it felt like I couldn't control myself."

Daphne briefly considered his answer before saying "I don't know what got you so angry at your magical guardian that you would want to kill them, but I would strongly urge you to learn occlumency."

"What is-"

"-Excuse me Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass, but this is a library for quiet study" said Madame Pince. "Anymore of such loud behavior or heavy use of magic that I felt it even at my desk and I will ban both of you from the library for the rest of the year. Is that clear?" asked a very angry looking Madame Pince.

"Yes professor" replied both Harry and Daphne at the same.

"See to it that you don't forget then" Madame Pince said before leaving them to return to her desk.

An uncomfortable silence fell between Harry and Daphne afterwards. After nearly a minute, Daphne finally said "Goodbye Potter. Same time tomorrow and don't lose control of your magic like that again." Daphne then turned around and left, not waiting for a response from Harry who completely forgot to ask Daphne about what occlumency was.


	8. Plots Thicken

**Chapter 8 - Plots Thicken  
**

Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J. K. ROWLING DOES.

* * *

 **CaskettFan5:** To clarify, Daphne thought that Tracey was serious about her plan at first which is why she went along with it. When she let Tracey know that it worked, that's when Tracey was surprised and let out that she never expected it to work, which is why Daphne hexed her at that time.

 **Dragonsdeath66:** This is more of the type of character that Daphne has. She doesn't like the idea of her owing someone else and wants to fix that. The life debt will happen later :)

 **ObsessedWithHPFanFic:** Thanks.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office, Evening**

"Come in, Severus" called the Headmaster as he felt the wards alert him to who was approaching his office.

"You called for me?" said Severus, hoping to get to the point of what Albus wanted quickly and not talk in circles.

"I did. I assume you felt what happened this afternoon as well?" asked Albus.

"Of course I did. Anyone with even rudimentary occlumency shields would have felt it," replied Snape.

"Did he find out?" asked Albus worriedly.

"Did who find out what?"

"You know exactly who and exactly what!" yelled Albus, rising from his chair. "Did Harry somehow find out about the prophecy and that you were the one that gave the first half to Voldemort?" asked Albus.

"Of course not. Do you take me for a fool that would leave pensieve memories unattended?" replied Snape.

"Then what else could have caused him to lose control of his magic in such a way?"

"Do you have any proof it was him? He is a below average student with no drive, motivation, or magical power to achieve anything" said Snape.

"You know the prophecy yourself, Severus. Harry is the one who is marked as an equal to Voldemort. The amount of unrestrained magic that was being unleashed was approaching to what I am capable of" replied Albus as he turned around in his office to stare out the window into the night.

A moment of silence passed before Snape spoke and asked "assuming it is Potter, what is it that you want from me?"

"Has his behavior changed any? Do you know if he has developed any new friendships besides Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?" asked Albus.

" _No_ ," answered Snape with a sneer. "He is still as arrogant as he always was. Personally, I couldn't care less who he is friends with. Isn't that something you should be asking your _spy_ about?"

"Severus, you need to see that Harry is not James and end this feud between the two of you already. I also would rather not involve young Mr. Weasley in this discussion. He doesn't know the meaning of the word subtlety and if Harry finds out I would lose what little control and authority I still have over him."

"I see," replied Snape, disinterested in Albus' problems. This time a longer moment of silence passed between the two before Snape finally asked "is there anything else you need Albus?"

"Yes. Keep an eye on Crouch and his movements. I want to know if he changes his course of action after the magic that young Harry released yesterday" said Albus.

"Wouldn't it be better to just turn him into the DMLE and be done with it?" asked Snape, not understanding why Albus was so adamant to leave everything be.

"No Severus, and that will be all. Report to me if you find out anything" said Albus, effectively dismissing Snape.

"Of course," said Snape before spinning on his heels and leaving the office.

 **Slytherin Girl's Dorms**

"So, will you finally tell me what was so interesting about your tutoring session?" Tracey asked Daphne.

Daphne's only response was to cast privacy wards around the bed they were lying in before finally responding "the tutoring part was boring, although I was surprised he managed to finish the book in one night. The interesting part happened after."

"Did he fall in love with you and asked you out on a date?" asked Tracey.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you really like to take stinging hexes Davis," said Daphne by way of responding.

"Alright, alright. So what did happen?" Tracey quickly asked to avoid a repeat of her last encounter Daphne 'Death' Greengrass.

"When Potter found out that his magical guardian was responsible for leaving him to live with muggles he got so angry that his magic started to get released and was pulsating around him. It felt as if my occlumency shields were being bombarded with tidal waves of pure magic," said Daphne, once again getting a small shiver at remembering the event.

"Wow, he's that powerful?" asked Tracey with a face of admiration. It was no secret that she, like many wiches, had a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived when she was younger.

"Apparently. Although it was completely out of his control. I'm just glad that it didn't cause any explosions to occur."

"I didn't know he lived with muggles, but that reaction is a bit extreme."

"He told me he wanted to kill his magical guardian. If he knew who his magical guardian was and if he were there at the time I have no doubt that his magic would have done exactly that."

"Wow, that's hard to imagine. So what are you going to do now?"

"I will finish the deal that I made about tutoring him for 2 weeks. But we will only be discussing potions for the remainder of the sessions. I would rather not relive the experience from today again."

"You're not at all curious about why he had that kind of a reaction, or how he got so powerful?" asked Tracey.

"Curiosity is for Gryffindors who want to get killed" said Daphne. "He can deal with his problems on his own. I already have enough problems to deal with."

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"Hey Harry, now that you're done with detention do you want to play a game of wizard's chess with me?" asked Ron.

"Some other time Ron, why don't you ask Dean, Seamus, or Neville to play with you" replied Harry, hoping to get rid of Ron.

"Well okay then, I'm going to go ask them" said Ron, leaving Harry with Hermione and going to the table where Dean and Seamus were sitting together.

Harry then turned to Hermione and decided to ask her if she knew what occlumency was. "Hermione, have you heard of or know what occlumency is?"

"Occlumency? This is the first time I'm hearing that term, did you read about it in a book?" asked Hermione.

"No, I just overheard someone talking about it" said Harry, disappointed that he couldn't find an answer to what it was.

"Again?" asked Hermione with a strange expression on her face

"What do you mean again?"

"First you overhear about _Borby's Guide to Potion Reactions_ book and now you're overhearing about occlumency" said Hermione while Harry cursed inwardly for using the same excuse twice in a row to Hermione. "You shouldn't be eavesdropping on what people are talking about Harry."

"Yeah, alright. It just happened since I was in the library. Anyway, it's probably not important" said Harry, hoping to get Hermione to drop it.

"I'll see if I can find something in the library on occlumency tomorrow Harry," said Hermione. This just caused Harry to curse inwardly again for getting Hermione to go into the one place he was hoping she wouldn't.

"Alright, thanks Hermione," said Harry, _'thanks a lot'_ thought Harry sarcastically while thinking about what he could do. Not being able to come up with anything he decided to focus on his homework before going to sleep. _'I'll figure something out tomorrow'._

 **Moody's Office**

"My lord," said the voice of Alastor Moody, "I have important news to share with you."

 _"It better be important Crouch. I told you not to contact me here"_ Voldemort said.

"It's about Potter, My Lord. I felt his magic being released today as it hit my occlumency shields" replied Crouch Jr.

 _"He can exude a magical aura?"_ asked Voldemort in surprise. _"Thisss isss good newsss. It will make me even more powerful after my resurrection. Continue with the plan, Crouch. I will contact you if anything changesss."_

"Of course, My Lord" replied Crouch Jr. as the floo was shut off.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another update. I don't know how often I will be able to update over Mon-Fri, but I'll try to get another 1-2 chapters in if I can. The pace of the story is purposely a bit slow right now. It will speed up a bit later once the plot I am going for is all set. The life debt event will be happening soon as well, maybe another 5 or so chapters away.


	9. Sharing a Secret

**Chapter 9 - Sharing a Secret**

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J. K. ROWLING DOES.

* * *

 **Bangbaby731:** Thanks. The romance between Harry and Daphne won't happen until around the Yule Ball part of the story, but the story will be picking up the pace a bit soon :)

 **Deathmvp:** Thanks for the review. Keep in mind that McGonagall hasn't believed or helped Harry much in the past (think of his suspicions about the Sorcerers Stone, or even the bullying of sorts about him being the heir of Slytherin in his second year, then her refusal to let him go to Hogsmeade in 3rd year). The magical education of Harry, outside of what he learns in classes, is almost completely none-existent as a result of him living with the Dursley's too.

 **PascalDragon:** You guessed it :)

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

* * *

 **Gryffindor Boy's Dorm, Morning**

Harry didn't oversleep this morning, he made sure to get up early. Part of the reason was that he wanted to get back at Ron for not waking him up properly yesterday. The other was to figure out what to do about Hermione visiting the library where he was supposed to have another tutoring session with Daphne.

The first part he had already figured out. Ron was one of the heaviest sleepers in their dorm so he figured that all he would need to do is tell him to get up and, when Ron 'mumbles' something as he put it yesterday, he would assume he was awake and head down to get breakfast. _'Let's see how he likes it'_ thought Harry while smirking at his devious plan.

His second problem however was not as easy to solve. He wasn't sure if Daphne would make good on her threat of getting him into more detentions if he didn't show up, but he definitely didn't want to test that theory with how much Snape hated him. In the end, he decided he would tell Hermione about him having tutoring sessions with Daphne. _'Unlike Ron, Hermione isn't prejudiced against all Slytherins'_ thought Harry as he remembered his talk with Hermione when he asked about Daphne.

"Hey, Ron" said Harry, "it's time to get up."

"Too… ea'ly mum" mumbled Ron in response.

Harry just smiled as his plan was working and turned around to leave when Neville asked him a question.

"Aren't you going to wake up Ron, Harry?" asked Neville.

"I think he needs to learn a lesson Neville. Besides, I woke him up the same way that he woke me up yesterday" said Harry, still smiling.

It took a brief moment to realize what Harry meant. When he finally did he also started laughing at Harry's plan. "That's brilliant Harry, and Ron can't even complain about it" said Neville. "Are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?"

While Harry trusted Neville, more so than Ron these past few days, he wasn't about to tell him that the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. "Definitely not. Besides, I think we all have some traits of the other houses in us" replied Harry thoughtfully.

Neville was surprised by that response, but after thinking about it, he had to agree. "I guess you're right Harry. It would be weird if all of us only possessed the traits for one house."

"Exactly," said Harry. "Well, I'm going to head down to breakfast. I'll see you later Neville."

"Alright Harry," replied Neville.

. . .

"Morning Hermione," said Harry as he walked down into the common room.

"Mourning Harry, isn't Ron coming down to breakfast?" she asked.

Harry just smiled in response before saying "I woke him up but he said something about it being too early."

"Why didn't you… Oh! So you purposefully did the same thing he did to you yesterday?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea what you mean Hermione. I woke Ron up since he mumbled something, so I went down to breakfast. I'll come back to get him up for classes if he isn't down by the time breakfast is over" said Harry.

"Honestly Harry, you are way too happy about this."

"Well, I figured this was the best way to teach Ron a lesson about how to _properly_ wake someone up," said Harry in response.

"I supposed you do have a point. But don't you think Ron will blow up in your face about this?" asked Hermione.

Harry thought about what she said and had to agree that Ron would start off yelling at him. "Probably, but I did wake him up in the exact same way that he woke me. If he wants to be angry at anyone he can be angry at himself."

 **Great Hall**

Breakfast was ending and Harry and Hermione still didn't see Ron come in.

"I guess I should go back to the dorms to get him up for classes" said Harry.

"Yes you should. It would be even worse if he missed classes as well as breakfast," replied Hermione.

 _'I don't think Ron would see it that way'_ thought Harry.

It was shortly after they left the great hall to go back to the Gryffindor common room entrance that they ran into Ron.

"Harry," said Ron, nearly screaming. "Why the bloody hell did you not wake me up this morning?"

"I did wake you up Ron," replied Harry calmly. "I told you it was time to wake up and you mumbled something about it being too early. Since you replied to me, I assumed you were awake and left for breakfast. I was actually about to go back to make sure you came to class."

"That's not waking someone up Harry, I almost missed breakfast" said Ron as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"You did miss breakfast" said Hermione.

"What? This all your fault Harry," said Ron angrily.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders before replying. "If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself. I woke you up in the _exact_ same way that you woke me up yesterday. You were telling me yesterday how you properly woke me up in the morning. I decided to _properly_ wake you up as well."

"But you managed to get breakfast yesterday!"

"Yes, no thanks to you. I would have missed breakfast too if Neville didn't wake me up."

"That's unfair," said Ron.

"It's completely fair Ron," replied Hermione. "You were defending yourself yesterday about how you did nothing wrong. Harry did the exact same thing to you today. If you didn't do anything wrong then neither did Harry. Now we need to get to class before we're late."

"Fine, whatever" said Ron before pushing past both Harry and Hermione on his way to the great hall.

"Where are you going Ron? Breakfast is over" said Hermione.

Ron however didn't respond and just kept walking.

"Let's go Hermione," said Harry. "He'll find out when he gets there."

 **Potions Class**

Ron ended up getting to potions class five minutes late as a result of his useless attempt to get breakfast. This cost him 20 points from Gryffindor and detention with Snape the next day that he blamed on Harry.

For Harry, this potion class was interesting for two reason. The first is that, aside from Snape glaring at him, he made no comments about his brewing process. A first as far as Harry could recall. The second is that, at the end of the class, Snape accused him of cheating. Harry, however, took this as praise of his improvement.

"Potter" called Snape. "Stay after class."

"Yes, _sir_."

After everyone left, Snape approached Harry and asked "how did you cheat Potter?"

"I didn't cheat."

"Stop lying, Potter. You have never done well in potions in your previous three years. So tell me, how and off of whom did you cheat? If you lie again, your punishment will be worse" threatened Snape.

"Like I said before, I didn't cheat. No one informed me that all students need to read _Borby's Guide to Potion Reactions_ and I didn't find out about it until recently" replied Harry.

"And how did you find out?" questioned Snape.

"I overheard some other students talking about it in the library and decided to check out the book."

Snape just stared at Potter for several seconds before saying "you can leave Potter."

Harry instantly got up and left after hearing that, not wanting to stay near Snape for another second. When he did exit the classroom, Hermione was waiting for him.

"What did Professor Snape want?"

"He accused me of cheating and wanted to know how I did it."

"What? What did you say?"

"That I found out about the potion reaction book just recently. He told me to leave after that."

"Well, at least he believed you" responded Hermione, not wanting to speak badly of a professor.

 _'More like he didn't have proof of me cheating'_ thought Harry.

 **After Classes Ended**

"Harry, I'm going to go the library to look up what occlumency is, do you want to go with me? And Ron, you should really come as well, you have a lot of homework to catch up on" said Hermione, hoping her two friends would get over their fight.

"No thanks Hermione, I'm going to go play some wizards chess with _real_ friends" replied Ron while looking at Harry. He then turned around and left towards the Gryffindor common room.

"How long are the two of you going to be fighting?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I'm not fighting with him Hermione. He's the one that has a problem with what happened. If he wants to act like a child and won't recognize how wrong he was then that's his problem" replied Harry.

Hermione sighed in response before returning to her initial question. "So are you going to the library with me Harry?"

"I have to" replied Harry, thinking about Daphne.

"What do you mean you have to?" questioned Hermione.

"Well, I didn't tell you or Ron about it because I knew how Ron would react, but I was sort of forced into attending potion tutoring sessions with someone, that's also how I found out about the book and where I heard about this occlumency" said Harry, hoping to get this conversation over with.

"Why and how were you forced into tutoring? And by who?" questioned Hermione.

"It was by Daphne Greengrass. The 'why' I'm still confused about. The how, well, she threatened to get me into more detentions unless I accepted."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I refused to accept at first. She said that she owed me for getting me into my 2 week detention with Filch as it was her fault for running into me in the hallway, that's when Snape came by moments later and gave me 2 weeks of detention for 'attacking' Daphne as he put it," replied Harry.

"And she didn't correct him?" asked Hermione.

"No. She said Slytherins show unity and she would be stupid to correct her head of house. I actually have to agree with her reasoning. After I refused her potion tutoring offer she threatened to get me into more detentions until I accepted so that she could pay off her small debt."

"So in other words, she was feeling guilty and forced you to accept her potion tutoring sessions to make up for getting you into detention?" asked Hermione.

"I guess when you put it like that it makes more sense" said Harry.

"I see. So you have these sessions right after classes in the library?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she would mind if I joined you two?" asked Hermione.

"Why do you need potion tutoring?" asked Harry. "You're already getting top marks in all of your classes."

"I don't need the potion tutoring. I thought I could help her with teaching you potions" said Hermione.

Harry just mentally groaned at the idea of having both Daphne and Hermione grilling him on potions. "I don't think that's necessary Hermione, Daphne is really good in potions. If you want to help, I would really like to know what occlumency is. Daphne told me that I should learn it but I forgot to ask her what it was before she left" said Harry.

"Alright, I can do that. I was curious what this occlumency is too," replied Hermione.

. . .

 **Library**

When Harry and Hermione reached the library they split off, Harry going to attend his tutoring session while Hermione left to research occlumency.

As Harry approached their corner spot he saw Daphne waiting with the same expressionless face she always seemed to carry. "Hello Daphne," said Harry, trying to be more friendly by using her first name.

"Potter," replied Daphne by way of greeting, not reacting to his use of her first name. "You will be doing the same thing as yesterday and describing how you would brew each of the potions I tell you."

And so another hour passed. Not having had time to study the book more yesterday, Harry hadn't improved any. "You need to memorize the proper reactions of potion ingredients from the book Potter," said Daphne after they finished. "Until you do, you won't improve."

"I didn't have the time yesterday, I needed to finish the homework for my other classes" responded Harry.

"That's your problem, Potter. Same time tomorrow," said Daphne as she was getting up to leave.

"Wait, could you tell me what occlumency is?" asked Harry. "You mentioned it yesterday but I forgot to ask."

"No Potter, yesterday was a mistake. I have my own problems to deal with and don't have the time to help you with yours. Once this tutoring arrangement ends, we are through" said Daphne and then proceeded to leave.

Harry was surprised by her response but said nothing else as she left. Thinking about it some more, he figured that her refusal to answer his question was probably due to his reaction in their last meeting. He didn't know what was wrong, but Daphne was actually afraid of his magic blowing something up. _'That might actually be possible'_ thought Harry as he remembered his encounter with Marge before the start of his 3rd year.

He decided to search for Hermione in the library and see if she found out anything about occlumency.

. . .

"Hi Hermione," said Harry. "Were you able to find anything?"

"Hi Harry. I found out what occlumency was as it was referenced in several books, but when I tried to find a book on occlumency there weren't any in the library" said Hermione with a frown on her face.

"Well, what is occlumency?" asked Harry.

"It's a type of mind art. It is one part of two opposing arts actually. Occlumency is a type of mental shield. It is useful for staying calm and focused while also suppressing your emotions. Additionally, it is also supposed to be helpful with silent casting which we will start learning in our 6th year by allowing us to better focus our mind on what spell we want to cast without actually uttering the name of the spell," said Hermione.

"Wow" said Harry. _'I guess that explains why Daphne is always so aloof'_ thought Harry. "And you said there's another mind art?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I was getting to that. Occlumency is also used to defend against the other mind art called legilimency. Legilimency is really just about a spell called _legilimens_ which invades a person's mind and can search through their thoughts and memories."

"What!?" asked Harry in disbelief. "Is that actually legal?"

"No, it's not. But if a person doesn't have any occlumency shields which are supposed to help repel a _legilimens_ attack, they may never even know or feel if a person uses legilimency on them," replied Hermione.

"But why are there no books on occlumency if it's so useful?" asked Harry.

"I asked Madame Pince if there were any books on occlumency. She told me that Headmaster Dumbledore removed all of them from the library in the past" she said. "All I could find were a few books which mentioned occlumency as being an important skill and mental defense to have."

"Why would he do that?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. I was thinking we should ask the Headmaster if -"

"-No" said Harry, interrupting Hermione.

"But Harry, if he removed books on occlumency we could ask to have them returned so we can learn it" said Hermione.

"Hermione, if he removed them then he doesn't want students to have access to them" said Harry. "I don't know what he is up to, but I'm starting to question his actions" said Harry while thinking about Sirius.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Padfoot. He knows he is innocent and he holds a lot of power in the magical world, yet he couldn't get him a trial to prove his innocence? I don't know why he would remove books on occlumency, but it seems like it would only hurt muggle borns or mugle raised children. I think anyone from a magical family like Daphne already knows about occlumency and legilimency, but Dumbledore seems to not want people like us finding out about it."

"Why would he do that on purpose?"

"I don't know what he is planning, but I would rather keep the fact that we know about occlumency and legilimency a secret" said Harry. He saw Hermione was about to argue with him so he added "if you want to learn about occlumency, you can buy a book in Diagon Alley after the end of this year."

"I still don't like it Harry" said Hermione.

"Hermione, just because someone is in a position of power does not mean they are innately good or right. Did you forget about _professor_ Lockhart who tried to obliviate us and did the same to many others while stealing and publishing their work as his own?" asked Harry hoping to convince Hermione.

"Oh alright," said Hermione, not wanting to admit that Harry had a good point.

 **Headmaster's Office**

"Severus, what news do you bring?" asked Albus.

"Potter has found out about _Borby's Guide to Potion Reactions_ book and has already read it based on his performance in class today" said Severus.

"I see," replied Albus. "Do you know how he came to learn about it?"

"He said that he overheard someone in the library talking about it and decided to check out the book."

Albus was silent for a moment, thinking about how this would impact the plan he had set for Harry. "I think it is time I have a discussion with young Mr. Weasley. Would you assign him detention in your next class and have him report to my office" said Albus.

"I already assigned him detention for tomorrow for coming late to class" replied Severus. "Do you want me to bring him to you tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"What about his lack of… _subtlety_ as you put it" asked Severus.

"We won't have to worry about that. A small obliviation and he will remember how he spent a boring hour scrubbing cauldrons" said Albus with a small smile on his lips.

"Of course, Albus" said Snape.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the longer wait for the chapter. Had a busy week and the chapter ended up being longer than I expected originally. I couldn't really find a good place to break it up so this is more of two chapters in one. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
